When Luck Turns Around
by Kail-The-Wolf72
Summary: Humphrey, he has a great life. But one day he looks back at it and sees that for every bad thing, a good thing happens. He then thought nothing bad would ever happen to him. Until one day a war strikes Jasper. How will Humphrey deal with this? Read 'When Luck Turns Around' to find out. (Is rated T for now, may later change to M.)
1. An Average Day

I have had a great life, me and Kate are parents of 3, and leaders of the pack. But, i felt like something was coming, something big. Thats when I realized, I have had a bad life, but for every horrible thing that has happened, something good has come out of it. So I stopped worrying, I knew nothing _really_ bad was going to happen. Boy was I wrong.

 _Mom..._

 _Where are you..._

 _Please speak..._

 _Get up..._

 _You can't be tired..._

 _The sun's in the sky..._

 _GET UP!.._.

MOM!?

 **Reality:**

I shot up awake taking deep panicked breaths. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream._ I have been married to Kate for like four years. I am 5 years old, man I'm old, and Kate is 4. Her birthday is in a few weeks and mine was actually last week.

I looked around the den. Our kids moved out awhile ago. Our future leader's name is Blade, a small male alpha who is just a pure black wolf, and teal eyes. I don't know where he got being pure black, but it can help him sneak around easily. He found that out as a pup. Don't mistake him for his size, or even mention it, he'll tear you to shreds. He is a shy wolf and only really talks to family, i have no clue how he will make it as leader. Our second born is a male alpha and his name is Blaze. He is a grey wolf with a grey under belly, teal eyes, and to top it off, he has a white lighting bolt shape down his side. He is much larger than Blade, but is no where near as powerful. He doesn't like me that much and i never understood why. He is the only one with a mate and is the nicest guy you will ever meet, unless he doesn't like you. The runt of the three is a omega male named Kail. He is the joker and can't ever be taken seriously. He has some ice blue eyes and is a tan wolf with a white underbelly. I forgot what, but he did something as a pup and he got in trouble with his Kate. He hasn't even spoken to her since puppyhood. Other than that he is quite the talker, except around this one girl wolf. Blazes mate is, obviously, a female alpha, whose name is Jewel that is completely white except for a black spot on her eye and the tip of her tail. If you get this wolf talking, she won't stop. Lilly and... just Lilly, had a pup too. Blake, a alpha male that was the sweetest of all pups, he has his fathers fur and mothers eyes. But one day, this changed in a blink of an eye. His mother, his own mother, had to kick him out of the den and many wolfs are afraid to even LOOK at him. He is now this vicious mean wolf that is not afraid to kill, he's even worse than Eve. He doesn't leave his den either. I think this all happened when Garth died, it tore him apart. He is about three times as powerful as any wolf in jasper is.

Kate just walked in the den, carrying a caribou. "Goodmoing Humfry, I brought as brekfest." She said, while still carrying the caribou.

"What?" I ask her. She spit out the caribou.

"I said 'good morning Humphrey, I brought us breakfast.'" She said, then continued dragging the food. I just nodded and layed my head down. "Hey, whats wrong?" Kate ask.

"Huh, oh, nothing. It's just, I wish we were young again. We has so many exciting adventures and that all stopped when we bacame leaders. I just wish we had some sort of exciting event, like we did back then." I explained.

"Hey, me to. But be careful what you wish for, you never know what could happen. Now dig in, foods getting cold." She says, I start to eat.

"You know it's Summer, right?" I say.

"Ok, foods getting rotten." She says as I just let out a chuckle.

Once we were done eating I looked in the sky. "So now what do you want to do." She says.

"Let's go check on the kids." I say.

"Sounds good." We walked to Blades and Kails den, but they weren't there, but we did find Blaze. "You know he don't like me." I tell kate.

"Oh hush it, I'm sure, and i know, he loves you." We got to his den.

"Can I come in" I say, i hear him faint in the distance _"sure."_ I don't know how, but he got a pretty large den.

"Hey Blaze" I say to him, he raises up.

"Oh, hey." He say as he plops back down.

"What have you been up to resently." I ask him, with kate by my side. He stays quiet. I lean and whisper in Kates ear. " _Told you he hates me."_ She, acting all calm, just elbowed me in the gut "Oof." Blaze looks up and sees me in pain, I just let out a weak smile. He chuckled.

"Blaze, wheres you wife?" Kate asks him.

"Shes out doing alpha duties, I finished awhile ago" He say, we all, I mean, they chated for a little bit then we had to go.

"We got to go. Love you" Kate says.

"Ok, bye, love you too. Wheres Jewel, she shoud of been back from patrolling by now."

We were walking home to our den when all of a sudden we see hunch start sprinting towards us.

"Hunch, how in the world can you still move like that?" I say, chuckling.

"Kate... Humphrey... We are at war with the northern wolfs, they attacked us on our patroll, injured two wolfs and sent one to the medic." he says, I gasp.

"Oh no!"

 **Memory:**

 _"Ok, bye, love you too. Wheres Jewel, she shoud of been back from patrolling by now."_

 **Reality:**

I looked at Kate and she knew it too. We said at the same time

"Jewel!"

 **Welcome to** **'When Luck Turns Around'. So tell me, what will happen next? What happened to Jewel? Why don't Blaze like Humphrey? Read chapter 2 to find out! And remember: Heart, Follow, Comment, and have a great rest of your day!**

 **Peace!**


	2. And It Begins

**Chapter 2: And It Begins**

As we were running kate stoped and turn around.

"Can't you keep up?!" She says.

"No." I tell her under my panting.

"Here, you go get Blaze, i will check on Jewel." She says, i just nod and run after his den. When i get there, i didn't even bother knocking. i just came barging in.

"HEY, don't you know how to knock." He snapped at me. I say under panting breaths.

"Hurry... Come." I tell him, he just sits back down. I turn around and said." Its about Jewel... she is in the medics den." And with that, he shot up and ran towards the den.

"What happened?" He asked me as we're running, but he was so far ahead i couldn't hear him. He looked back at me with annoyance in his eyes. We got to the den with Kate there.

"How is everything going?" I ask her.

"Fine, **David** said that she should be up and running by tomorrow. Just some scratches, just deep enough for medical treatment." Kate said, i have heard of David, but have never seen him. Even as a pup with all my log sleading crashes.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _I awoke in a bright room, i was only like a month at the time, "Well look who's awake." I hear someone say. I turn to see Winston, Kate. Lilly wasn't here yet._

 _"What happened?" I ask._ _"You and your buddies did some stupid thing called 'log sledding', You crashed and landed in a rose bush. Don't worrie, Devin fixed you up" I turned but didn't see andly odd wolf i haven't seen before._

 _"Maybe i should take it easy for a week." I say as i hop down off the rock i was on. I wimpered in pain as i landed._

 _"Oh yeah, you also have a broken paw."_

 ** _Flashback End:_**

Thats a time of my life i will never get back. "We should leave Her and Blaze alone right now."

"Yeah" I tell kate, just as we leave.

"Hey sir." We hear Hunch say, "Northern leader needs to have a talk with you."

 **What do you think? Comment and read along to find out. Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. Just cause I'm doing this story don't mean i stoped my other, i will continue it. Have a good rest of your day and...**

 **Peace!**


	3. The Talk

**Chapter 3: The Talk**

"Ok, come and bring Candu. I will go talk with the northern leader, i need them in case things get out of hand." I tell Hunch.

"Wait, Hunch and Candu? Why can't I come." Kate says to me.

"Because, we need someone to run the pack while I'm gone, and you know i can't lead by myself." I tell her.

"You can't have a normal conversation with wolfs either, you'll kill yourself talking to them." She tells me.

"Thats why i got Candu and Hunch with me." i say.

"Two wolfs, against what? Their whole army!" She said, I was now starting to get annoyed.

"That is why i asked for some of the top wolfs, Kate, i can do this." I say.

"Humphrey, let me go." She says.

"Kate, im going, and that's final!" I say, getting angry.

"But, hum..."

"KATE!" For the first time, i rasied my voice at someone. And me and Kate both knew, i wasn't playing around.

"Humphrey, i only want you to live. I don't want to lose you again..." She started. But that word, Again, it brought back terrible memories, "I'll stay, but you better come back." She says as she walks off.

"Come on Hunch, Candu, lets go. (Now talking to myself) _All this, just cause i wanted to have a talk with their pack leader._ " I say.

"What was that?" Hunch asks.

"Huh, oh. Nothing. Lets just keep going to... Hey Garth? Which way is the north pack?" I ask him, he looks at me strangely.

"Uh, north. You should know that!" He says.

"Oh, i know, I've just been having a ruff time." I tell him.

"Im sorry, but we're almost there!" He says as i start to see mountains.

 **(Time Skip)**

"Ok, were here. You two, stay hidden." I say as i see the northern leader, Kevin emerge from the bushes. Kevin is a buff, grey wolf with a white underbelly. Actually, he looks like me, but stronger. He has a long scar going through his eye, his fur is also a mess.

"So, you wanted me?" I tell him.

"Yes... We really have no business in war with you, but all i do is ask for one thing. The is it true you wolfs changed the alpha and omega law a couple years ago?" He asked, i didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah" I say.

"Ok, bring back the law." He says.

"Well, im afraid we can't do that." I Tell him. He stares at me.

"Oh, Ok. You a funny wolf, now serious, bring the law back."

"I wasn't joking, i said no." I say. He expression change from happy to angry.

"Change it." He says.

"No!" I say.

"Listen, I don't think you know what you are dealing with. Now change it back!" He said, angry.

"Nope."

"Last chance." He says.

"I said no!" I yelled at him.

"Ok, you asked for it. Attack." He says as two wolfs jump out of the bushes.

"Guys, attack!" I shout at my hidden wolfs.

"Smart." He says. I look up and see about 20 wolfs come out if hideing.

"Retreat!" I shout as we run. I need to find Kate.

When we were back in our territory, Candu asked something.

"Humphrey, what did Kate mean by, lose you again?" He says.

"What? Oh, uh, back when our pups were still pup. Kate had the great idea to cheat on me, so i got mad, devorced her. If you ask her, still today, she will still say she didn't cheat. But i forgave her and we got back together. How did you not know about this? We were the pack leaders then." I tell him.

"I don't really, keep up with what goes on around the pack. Who did she cheat on you with?" He says.

"I never knew, she didn't say and i never saw her with him."

"Well how did you know she was cheating?"

"I smelled an unusual sent in the den, and shaky said he saw her with someone else." I tell him. "I mean, this happened so long ago, Blaze liked me then, but shortly after, he didn't."

"Ok, see you later." He says as he trailed off. I was now out our den.

"Kate, you here?" I call out. I heard moaning coming from the den, it was a male Wolf who was in pain. When i walked in there, what i saw next scarred me.

 **What do you think. Leave you thoughts in the comments, Sorry I've been so inactive recently. I lost a loved one the other day and I've not been feeling like writing. That is also why do stopped my other story. Anyways, have a good rest of your day and...**

 **Peace!**


	4. The Heart Break

**Chapter 4: The Heart Break**

"What happened to him!?" I say as I look at Kail on the ground, he had a huge gash down his side. Kate looks up.

"Oh, Humphry. Thank goodness your here" She says running to me. " He got ambushed by a group of wolfs."

"Northern wolfs?" I ask.

"What else. We need to get him to the med clinic," she says.

"Hunch, find the one who did this and kill them. Kate, where did this take place?" I ask.

"At the border," she replies.

"That's where you start. Kate, let's get him help before he bleeds out!" I say

 **(Time-skip)**

We were at the medics den for a while. "Hey, Kate, I got to go get a drink. Inform me when I come back." I tell her as I go to the pond nearby. I got a couple sips and came on back. "What did they say?" I ask.

"Devin said he had a good chance of making it, but he would have to stay here for a while." She replied.

"Well, at least he's doing ok," I say. That's when Hunch came back with news on the unknown wolf who did this.

"Sir, I found out who did this. But I can't find them." He says.

"Well, who is it?" I ask.

"Those wolfs who chased us, it was at the border and that's where they stopped. I think they mistook him for you," he says.

"I don't care who he mistook it for, I want him dead. Find and kill him."

"Yes, sir!" He says.

"And don't call me, sir," I tell him.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Ah, you know what, sir's fine," I tell him as he bolts off. "Kate, we better get going home, it's late."

"Yeah," She agreed as we went off. On our walk, Kate could tell I was not happy.

"Humprey, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Huh, oh nothing. It's just, I'm tired of this leader stuff, it puts out a lot of stress. I never had a good puppyhood, I went through problems as a teen wolf, and I always expected to have fun as an adult, have alphas look after me. But I never expected to marry the leader's daughter. I look back at it all, and I see how much my life sucks." I tell her.

"Humprey, listen. Life isn't life without having ups and downs you're going to have bad weeks or years, then you going to have good ones. You're going to come across problems and you going to come across solutions. It's all in how you cherish it. If you actually think about it, if you didn't have a bad puppyhood, you would have never met me." She says.

"I guess your right, but, it doesn't feel right," I say.

"Trust me, I'm right. Have I ever been wrong?" She says.

"You made me jump off a cliff," I say.

"Have I ever been wrong twice?"

"I had to fight a bear!" I say.

"Are you still breathing!?" she asked, irritated.

"I guess."

"Well, that's good enough for me. Now come crawl in this nice comfy bed," she says, but I know that, _Now come crawl in this nice comfy bed,_ translates to, _Come lay on this rock hard, bumpy, cold, den floor._

"I love to," I say as I slowly fall asleep.

 **(Morning)**

"Hey, Humphrey..." I hear at the edge of the den. It was Hunch.

"Yeah, Hunch?" I say.

"Good news and bad news. Good news: I took care of that job, that wolf is no more. Bad news: Their leader moved the war date and there are about 40 wolfs outside.

 **Well, what do you think? What will happen to Kail? What will happen to Humphrey? How will the war go? Only one way to find out! I hope you all had s great last year, and if you didn't, I hope this one is even better. Have a Happy New Year and...**

 **Peace!**


End file.
